Dude, Where's My Eggman?
<< Vorherige Episode Überschallknall Dude, Where's My Eggman? Nächste Episode >> ☀Dude, Wo ist meine Eggman? "Ist der zehnte Episode in der Sonic Boom TV-Serie. Es erstmals am 17. Dezember 2014 in Frankreich und am 24. Januar 2015 in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde. ☀Zusammenfassung Orbot und Cubot aufwachen ohne Erinnerung an des Vortages Veranstaltungen. Obendrein wird Eggman fehlt. Die beiden Bots dargelegt, um Eggman indem Sie herausfinden, was genau passiert ist, bevor Sie den Tag zu finden. ☀Einsätze Badniks Bee Bot (mehrfach) Crab Bot (mehrfach) Motobug (multiple) Kinder Affe Cubot Dr. Eggman Lady Goat Lady Walrus Mike the Ox Mrs. Vandersnout alte Affe Orbot T. W. Barker (Erster Auftritt) Team Sonic Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Klebt die Badger (Fantasy) Walrus Kinder Walrus Male (Erster Auftritt) Wilde Katze Willy Walrus (Erster Auftritt) ☀Grundstück Innerhalb Dr. Eggman Höhle, Orbot und Cubot wake up auf dem Boden liegend, desorientiert, und entdecken, dass ihre Speicherdateien von gestern wurden gelöscht. Sie suchen nach Dr. Eggman, einige Antworten zu bekommen, aber der Arzt ist nirgends zu finden. Während Cubot genießt ihre Chance auf Freiheit, Orbot besteht darauf, dass sie Eggman, indem Sie versuchen, herauszufinden, was gestern passiert ist zu finden. ☀Orbot und Cubot Start mit der Frage, Sonic und Knuckles in Sonic Shack, wenn sie mit Eggman gestern gekämpft. Sowohl Sonic und Knuckles bestätigen dies, aber Knuckles übertreibt, dass er im Alleingang besiegt Eggman mit seinem "Supermächte", während Sonic war eine ungeschickte Feigling, damit ihm verdienen die Zuneigung Amy und Sticks sowie den Titel des Gouverneurs. Sonic versucht, Knuckles zu korrigieren, dann sagt die Roboter, die Eggman ging danach auf den Markt. Dort Orbot und Cubot treffen Mike the Ox, der ihnen sagt, dass er die Polizei gerufen, als Eggman versucht, einen zerbrochenen Regenschirm er bei ihm gekauft zurückzukehren. Sie daher beschließen, ein Polizeioffizier für den Verbleib von Eggman, den Orbot beschreibt als frage "laut, stoischer Mensch mit einem bösen Lachen und langGesichtsZüge ." Der Offizier sagt ihnen, dass sie eine solche Person letzte Nacht erwischt. ☀Sehen, dass sie haben, um Eggman aus dem Gefängnis zu bekommen, Orbot schlägt vor, sie gegen Kaution Geld zu sammeln. Das Duo zunächst versuchen, Geld zu verdienen, indem Sie als musikalisches Straßenband in dem Dorf, aber nur schade, Geld von Tails. Sie versuchen dann trickst Amy in ihnen eine Spende für eine ältere Roboter Nächstenliebe. Während Amy gerne reicht ihr Einsparungen gegenüber, sagt sie ihnen, wie sie ursprünglich geplant, sie zu spenden, um Baby-Pinguin Pullover finanzieren. Mit Schuld, Orbot und Cubot geritten weigern, das Geld zu nehmen, und zusätzlich das Geld, das sie von Tails empfangen zu spenden. ☀Für ihren nächsten Versuch, Orbot und Cubot versuchen, den Verkauf der Eggmobile. Sie finden einen Kunden namens T. W. Barker, der sie überzeugt, dass, wenn sie ihn nehmen Sie es aus für eine Probefahrt, sie den Preis benennen konnte. Doch nach einer Wartezeit einen ganzen Tag für Barker zurückkehren, erkennen sie, sie betrogen zu haben. Geduld zu verlieren, entscheidet Cubot einfach brechen Eggman aus dem Gefängnis. Die Person im Gefängnis jedoch festgestellt, ist ein Walross, die ähnlich wie Orbot Beschreibung des Eggman an die Polizei sieht. Nach der Flucht der Polizei, das Walross, mit dem Namen Willy Walrus, dankt ihnen für den Jailbreak und sagt ihnen, dass er gestern getroffen Eggman und gemeinsam mit ihm in den Heliumlager brechen. Doch kurz nachdem sie in das Lager kamen, kam die Polizei und sie wurden aufgespalten, während Willy wurde festgenommen. Orbot und Cubot gehen an das Lager, um Eggman schauen, wo sie finden seine Desintegrator ray und was scheint, seinen Schnurrbart, der sie ableiten, dass Eggman muss seine ray in der Panik fallen gelassen haben und zerfallen selbst machen. ☀Untröstlich über Eggman Tod Orbot und Cubot Rückkehr in die Heimat, wo sie zu finden Eggman mit seinem Roboter, die sie mit einer Party überraschen. Während sehr erfreut über Eggman am Leben zu sein, Orbot und Cubot äußern ihre Verwirrung darüber, wo er an diesem Morgen gewesen war, auf die Eggman erklärt, dass er ging für ein Frühstück-Burrito. Orbot erklärt auch, wie sie fanden, dass Schnurrbart sie hatten, aber Eggman verrät sie, dass es ein falschen Schnurrbart für seine "pin-the-Schnurrbart-on-the-Eggman" Spiel für ihre Partei, die er bis zu verbessern gesetzt hatten ihre Moral. Orbot durch Eggmans Handlung bewegt, aber Eggman gibt zu, dass er das Paar die ganze Arbeit machen und gelöscht ihre Erinnerungen an sie danach, damit er sie zu betrügen. Eggman zeigt ihnen, wie er gelöscht ihre Speicherbänke durch Drücken einer Taste auf jeden von ihnen, was sowohl zu schließen. Orbot und Cubot bald nach Wake up in der gleichen Weise, wie sie früher getan hat, ohne Erinnerung an ihre Abenteuer und konnte deshalb den Verbleib der gestohlenen Eggmobile nicht erinnern, wenn sie von Eggman gebeten. ☀Kontinuität Willy Walrus eingeführt, die als ein prominentes Mitglied der Lightning Bolt Gesellschaft zurückkehren. T. W. Barker eingeführt wird. ☀Beteiligte Firmen Wenn Eggman geht weg von Mike des Ochsen-Shop, ist seinen Schnurrbart kleiner als normal. Wenn Orbot und Cubot mit Eggman in der Höhle wieder vereint, stellt fest, wie Orbot Eggman wurde an diesem Morgen gegangen. Diese Aussage ist falsch, da ein Tag verging, während Orbot und Cubot wartete TW Barker, zurückzukehren, was bedeutet, dass Eggman verschwand am Morgen vor. ☀Trivia Der Titel dieser Episode ist eine Parodie des Titels für den Film Ey Mann, wo is 'mein Auto ?. Nach Orbot zurückgesetzt Cubot, als er eine Fehlfunktion beim Überprüfen seiner Speicherarray, klang der Startton wie die Windows XP-Startsound. Der Song Cubot sang für ihre Straße Band war "Daisy Glocke". Dies ist die erste Episode der Serie, um Orbot und Cubot zu zentrieren. Wenn Knuckles ist Nacherzählung Ereignisse der letzten Zusammentreffen mit Dr. Eggman, springt Knuckles in die Luft zur Durchführung einer Lade posieren. Diese Pose tatsächlich ähnelt der Supertransformation Sprite von Knuckles von Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Doch Bill Freiberger sagte, dass es nicht haben, um mit Super-Knuckles zu tun und war gerade Knuckles treibe. Alan Denton, einer der Autoren dieser Episode, twitterte einen Witz, dass Knuckles '"unendlichen Sprung" Glitch in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric wurde Kanon in Sonic Boom gemacht. Um dies zu rechtfertigen, machte ein Fan ein lustiges Video von Knuckles 'Fantasie mit im Spiiel von Clips bestehen pausiert, um diese in Wirkung. 2 Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Sonic und Tails sind Nebenfiguren. Dies ist die erste Episode, die nicht in sprechen Sticks. Aufgrund Dach Eggmans verbrannt, als er versuchte, sie zurückzubringen, deutet sie auf die Möglichkeit, die Knuckles 'Fantasie war zumindest teilweise wahr. Diese Episode wurde ursprünglich nach dem "Circus der plündert" konzipiert, aber bevor sie ausgestrahlt wurde aufgrund seiner Finishing Produktions ersten. 3 Änderung vorschlagen